


All This, For a Man Like Him

by harold_theyrelesbians



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harold_theyrelesbians/pseuds/harold_theyrelesbians
Summary: Alternative version of events after Charity cancels the wedding.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Charity was absolutely seething with rage. After she had got Ryan home and made that heart-breaking call to Vanessa, she felt ready for action. The longer it took to reassure Ryan, the more her anger towards Graham grew, until it swelled to such a size that it made every inch of her tremble. Ryan didn’t recognise his mother anymore as he looked at her flashing eyes, this was a side of Charity that had been long-buried with Vanessa’s help.

Charity’s almost constant rage had been soothed by Vanessa, but now Graham had roused it again. She felt as if she was going to lose control.

-

Vanessa felt empty, and confused. Charity had given her no explanation, she just cancelled. Her words were a world away from those she had uttered to Vanessa at the gazebo that morning. Something must have happened. Fear began to creep into Vanessa’s thoughts, Charity could’ve been caught up in something again.

Sarah, Noah and Tracy had all been fuming at Charity’s decision to cancel their wedding. Vanessa winced at Noah’s expression most of all - he didn’t seem surprised at his mum’s actions, as if he’d been waiting for her to let them all down. He was frustrated now, angry at his mum for hurting Vanessa again, with no explanation.

To say Tracy was angry would be an understatement. The last time she had felt so angry and frustrated was when Frank died, but she had promised herself not to think of that today. Today was supposed to be her sister’s day, but now Vanessa sat on the steps of the registry office with tears slipping down her face. Tracy recalled how happy and excited Charity had been this morning, eager that nothing would spoil their day. This made her pause as the shock finally wore off and her anger was only simmering, a strange sense of dread overcame her. Tracy looked at her sister, and saw the fear reflected in her eyes. Her anger was moulded into worry as she held Vanessa’s hand and watched Noah playing with the boys as Sarah was absorbed by her phone, she hoped Charity hadn’t done something stupid. She had all of this to lose. 

-

Ryan’s breathing had become more regular, more calm than Charity’s. He had stopped trembling so much, and now he looked determined. He took another sip of the drink his mother had poured him, and placed his hand on hers.

“Graham needs to pay.” He said, his eyes reflecting the fire burning in hers. She nodded wordlessly, and they both rose from the sofa.

-

Vanessa entered Jacob’s Fold with a sigh. Tracy had offered to stay, but Vanessa wanted to talk to Charity alone so Tracy had the kids instead. Noah had squared his jaw, and looked quietly determined to stay and confront his mother, but Vanessa had assured him they needed time first. But Charity wasn’t home.

Vanessa frowned as she wandered to the kitchen. The house felt so cold and static compared to the energy produced by this morning’s excitement. She swallowed as she spotted Charity’s cardigan carefully placed on the arm of the sofa. The birthday present Charity had turned her nose up at, but seemed to wear every chance she got. It seemed as if Charity had changed into it, but then decided to leave it here.

_Maybe she didn’t feel worthy of it._ Vanessa pushed the thought out of her mind, and continued her search. She paused by the kitchen counter, the glass and straw by the sink told her Ryan must have been here. Had something happened with Ryan? It seemed as if it had been abandoned in a hurry, as if a sudden decision had been made - in deep contrast with the care in which Charity must have laid the cardigan on the sofa.

Vanessa climbed the stairs slowly, heading to their bedroom to get changed. She couldn’t feel anymore, the wedding dress wasn’t helping. It seemed to be mocking her, so close and yet so far. As Vanessa opened their bedroom door, she saw Charity’s wedding dress hanging over the front of their wardrobe and it froze her feet in place. Like the cardigan, Charity’s dress had been placed with such care it made Vanessa eyes prickle with tears again. She found herself running her hands over the lace, closing her eyes and seeing how beautiful Charity had looked that morning.

She pulled her hand back as if she’d been burned, and turned away from the wardrobe. Vanessa got changed slowly, alone in their bedroom with Charity’s wedding dress looming behind her.

She eventually made it back downstairs. Charity hadn’t called her yet, and her phone was going straight to voicemail. She must have turned it off. Vanessa leaned heavily on the kitchen sink, she didn’t really know what to do now. She settled on making a cup of tea.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Vanessa froze, thoughts swirling around her head. She shook it slightly as if to clear them, and rolled her eyes at herself. She gripped the handle and opened the door, surprise slamming onto her face at who she found there. 

“Rhona? I thought you’d left?” Vanessa asked, ushering her friend inside.

“I’m sorry Ness, I’m not interrupting anything…” Rhona trailed off, puzzled at finding the house around them completely empty. She turned to Vanessa with questioning eyes filled with barely concealed panic. 

“Charity had to cancel, and before you ask me why - I don’t know.” Vanessa murmured, wincing as her words echoed around the empty house.

“She better have a good reason!” Rhona exclaimed, momentarily forgetting her panic.

“Why aren’t you in France?” Vanessa asked, trying to change the subject. Rhona sighed, and accepted the mug of tea Vanessa offered her.

“It’s Graham, he hasn’t come back yet. He was only supposed to be a couple of hours… What if something’s happened to him Ness?” Rhona gripped the mug tightly, her fingers scratching at the surface.

Vanessa tried to comfort her friend, silently hoping Charity had nothing to do with Graham’s disappearance.

-

“No regrets Ryan, that’s what we said.” Charity murmured to her son, her breath curling in the night air.

“No regrets.” Ryan echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “No regrets Ryan, that’s what we said.” Charity murmured to her son, her breath curling in the night air. _

_ “No regrets.” Ryan echoed. _

They were leaning with their backs against the bridge, stone digging into skin. They had seen Graham come down this way, walking with intent. Charity felt her anger still seething within her, but she felt calm and ready. She had briefly considered sending Ryan home, to protect him from what was about to happen. But he seemed to need this as much as she did.

Graham’s words from earlier bounced around her skull, fuelling her anger. It was words she’d heard before from many different men, but she was angry at her own surprise at hearing them from Graham’s snarling mouth. She thought he’d have more class. She’s not sure why, maybe it’s that stupid suit. 

They don’t exactly have a plan, it’s sort of unspoken between them. Charity looks at Ryan and something shifts within her, she realises with a start that she sees something very familiar in Ryan’s eyes. It’s herself. She grips the wall and the stone scrapes her palms. She always wanted better for Ryan, she never wanted to see herself in him. Now she can see her rage in his eyes and it makes her feel sick. Ryan seems to notice her discomfort and frowns at her, disappointment edging into his face. Charity is much more used to seeing disappointment in her children’s faces.

She’s about to try and explain all this to Ryan, when the words crumble in her throat and they hear a shout from the wood below. Two men are fighting and one of them is Graham. Charity holds her palm out to Ryan, urging him to hide himself. She peers cautiously down below, and bile rises in her throat when she sees who Graham is fighting. _It’s Pierce._

She shudders, suddenly aware of the cold. She never had much to do with the man, but for what he did to Rhona, Charity’s hatred for the man exceeds even her hatred for Graham. She blinks as she realises this, and tells Ryan to go get help. He sees the look in her eyes and agrees, about to return to the village before she grabs his arm.

“You have to warn Rhona that Pierce is back!” She whispers to him, ignoring his confusion as she urges him to go. He follows her command, and she sags with relief.

Charity looks back to the fighting men. Her eyes widen as she sees the extent of Graham’s injuries as he sways and staggers through the clearing, narrowly avoiding Pierce’s attacks. Charity’s not so sure Graham can win this one.

Before she realises what she’s doing, she clambers down into the clearing. Pierce has Graham on the ground, about to strike again with the rock gripped in his hands held high above his head. Graham is looking at him blearily, blood obscuring his vision. He schools his features to disguise his surprise as his eyes flicker to see Charity silently approach Pierce from behind. 

Pierce is takes a deep breath, and moves to strike Graham again before the air is knocked out of him and he finds himself on the ground. Someone had lunged at him. He blinked against the fog and the darkness, and saw Charity Dingle standing over him with fire in her eyes. _Charity Dingle?_ Definitely a surprise.

“Is this another attempt at a rich older husband?” Pierce growls at Charity once he’s recovered from the shock. He smirks as both Charity and Graham seem repulsed at that suggestion.

“He’s not my type.” Charity replies, trying to find something to arm herself with without breaking eye contact with Pierce.

Pierce chuckles slightly, and then he lunges for Charity.

-

Vanessa and Rhona sit in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. They both keep checking their phones at regular intervals. The door starts to shake, and Vanessa realises someone is hammering on it as it strains on its hinges.

“Ryan?” She murmurs under her breath, spotting him through the window. 

She quickly lets him in, he looks scared. 

“Is Rhona here?” He asks frantically, eyes wide.

“Rhona? Why…” Vanessa breaks off as she brings Ryan to sit down and a concerned Rhona joins them.

Ryan takes a trembling breath and explains. He tells them everything - what Graham did, Charity’s rage, their lack of a plan, and the current situation in the wood - and they both sit with wide eyes.

“Pierce… he’s back?” Rhona freezes, had Graham known? Her hands begin to tremble at the thought of having to see that man again. It had taken so much for her to feel safe again, and it was all ruined again in the blink of an eye.

“Charity’s down there too? We have to get help!” Vanessa exclaimed, rubbing Rhona’s trembling arm in an attempt to comfort her. She was seething - angry at Graham for hurting Ryan, at Pierce for everything, and at Charity? She didn’t know if she was angry at Charity, but she knew Charity was in danger.

Vanessa’s words seemed to hang in the air for a moment. Suddenly, the door swung open once again and the words shattered on the carpet. They all turned towards the door, panic and fear evident on their faces.

Through the door was pushed a very injured Graham, causing Rhona and Vanessa to gasp in surprise. This was heightened further when they saw that Graham was being supported by a very weary Charity, who had blood pouring down her own face. Vanessa and Rhona lunged forward to grab Graham, and help him towards the sofa where they had been sitting moments ago. Tears ran down Rhona’s face as she took in his injuries at the hand of her ex-husband. 

As soon as the burden of basically carrying Graham had been lifted from her, Charity began to feel lighter. Perhaps a little too light, she felt dizzy and her ribs ached. She knew her head was bleeding, but when she glanced at the hand pressed to her side she was surprised to see blood leaking through her fingers. _That can’t be good._

She reached out for the wall with her free hand, attempting to suppress a whimper as pain blossomed across her chest. Vanessa’s eyes locked with hers from across the room and widened as she saw the pain on Charity’s face. Charity began to sway, causing Vanessa to rise from her position next to Rhona by the sofa. Vanessa surged towards Charity, ignoring Rhona’s cries. She just managed to catch Charity as she fell slowly to the floor. Vanessa’s eyes widened in horror as she saw the blood on the hand pressed to Charity’s side. She hadn’t realised Charity had been so badly hurt, all their attention had been on Graham.

Charity groaned in Vanessa’s arms, and Ryan watched on, trying not to panic as he called the ambulance. Vanessa’s eyes took in all of Charity - the bruises forming on her face, the blood that was beginning to dry across her hairline and down the side of her face. 

All of this for a man like Graham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes back a bit.

_“He’s not my type.” Charity replies, trying to find something to arm herself with without breaking eye contact with Pierce._

_Pierce chuckles slightly, and then he lunges for Charity._

_-_

Charity felt Pierce’s hands grab her, his body smashed into hers and knocked the air from her lungs. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head, and the damp leaves under her back.

Pierce’s face wobbled in her bleary vision. He seemed to sway a little, the rock had fallen from his grasp. Something sharp glinted in the darkness.

Charity heard Graham moan, a low sound that echoed through the wood. She needed to get back up, but her bones seemed to have turned to lead. It was cold, and she was beginning to feel it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and everything stopped. She should have been married by now. This was her fault, Vanessa deserved so much more. Charity’s jaw clenched at the thought of Vanessa. She should have been her wife.

Charity felt the heaviness of her empty ring finger, lying motionless in the mud. She knew she had to get back up. A sudden thought launched itself into the front of her mind - if she failed here, Pierce would hurt Rhona. Vanessa would be in danger.

Her eyes flew open. Pierce was standing over Graham again, with his back to her. The heaviness in her bones shattered, her fists forced into the mud and the leaves. Vanessa was in her mind, taking Charity’s breath away standing in her wedding dress. Charity froze this image from that morning, not daring to think how upset Vanessa probably was now. The utter happiness in her face as she told Johnny his mummy was getting married. They had been so close.

Charity forced herself up, ignoring the pain somehow radiating from every inch of her body. Pierce had dropped the rock when she had tackled him before. Now it lay in the leaves near her feet. Cautiously she reached out her arm, and her fingers closed around it.

Pierce was ranting to Graham about something, spitting his words into the darkness and the fog. Graham was angry, Charity could see. But he was also strangely small and powerless, being towered over, even the slightest bit of fear was evident in his unmoving face. Pierce could make anyone feel small.

Charity felt the leaves slipping silently under her feet as she edged closer towards them. Her heart thudded in her chest, slamming against her aching ribs. Warm blood trickled down her face, she hadn’t noticed that before. All that effort Tracy had gone to this morning, now smeared with blood and tears. She hadn’t realised she’d been crying either.

Just as she was about to reach him, Pierce paused. He began to turn slowly towards her, as she gripped the rock in her hand. Graham watched on with blurry eyes as two figures seemed to dance before him. Their movements weary yet desperate, pulling at each other.

Charity struck Pierce over the head hard with the rock. Pierce’s arm jerked and she felt a sharp pain in her side, before he collapsed and was swallowed up by the swirling fog.

Swaying on her feet, Charity turned to Graham’s motionless form. This might be a bit difficult.

-

This was definitely a bit difficult. 

Graham was very heavy. Charity grunted with exhaustion as she supported him. She had already fallen multiple times, taking a small amount of pleasure in the groans falling from Graham’s lips every time his face ended up amongst the leaves again. She probably shouldn’t enjoy it, but he wasn’t completely blameless for their current situation.

Muttering to herself, she knelt near him again. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but only in moments that didn’t make it any easier for her to drag him back up to the road. She slung his arm around her shoulder once more, and ignored the pain that flared due to her movements. He was very heavy.

Weary legs shook beneath her. She almost flung Graham’s body up the last stretch as they neared the road. Leaves slipped beneath her feet again and her face hit the mud. Graham lay on the road, eyes opening blearily. She glared at him from the mud, gritting her teeth as she tried to scramble to her feet. She didn’t get very far before she fell again, hitting the tarmac next to Graham. At least they had made it back to the road. 

She threw a panicked glance back down into the wood. Her gut clenched at every sound.

It wasn’t far back to the village, but every step was absolutely draining. Graham was unconscious again, which wasn’t very helpful. She hoped Ryan had warned Rhona. Charity lifted her head, looking towards Rhona’s. She frowned when she saw the lights were out. Rhona wasn’t at home.

Charity felt the ground slip beneath her, but she somehow managed not to fall again. Graham didn’t fall either, as she tightened her grip on him. She was glad he was unconscious, as she pulled her arms around his waist to support him better. Grimacing at his aftershave, she continued down the road, wobbling with every step. She’d have to take him home to Vanessa.

She’d have to face Vanessa in this state, with an injured Graham in her arms. Not exactly the reunion she’d been hoping for, and she had a lot to explain to Vanessa. A lot to apologise for. She was apologising a lot to Vanessa lately. 

Charity pushed this out of her mind as Graham groaned at her again. As she looked down she was surprised to meet his eyes. He was conscious again, and confused. She couldn’t blame him for that. Definitely not how she had planned to spend the evening of her wedding day. 

They were nearing Jacob’s Fold and Charity froze for a moment, ignoring Graham’s unintelligible murmurings. She didn’t want to involve Vanessa in this. She looked back down the road. The village was eerily still, a deep contrast to the events in the wood. Suddenly, Charity’s forced her to continue on her way home as she heard something echo from the wood. She had no choice but to involve Vanessa in this now. 

As she reached the door, she felt herself falling again. She pushed Graham before her, stumbling on her feet. The door opened, and she shoved Graham roughly through. Charity threw one last panicked glance behind her, and then she went in. Home to Vanessa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets even more Au-ish now, so buckle up!

Their house should feel warm. It always felt warm. After Charity finished a shift at the pub, she always looked forward to the warmth of their home. 

She was hit with it as soon as she entered after Graham, almost stumbling with the strength of it. Charity was aware of voices as she staggered forwards. Vanessa and Rhona were helping Graham onto the sofa. He slumped across it with a groan. Charity tried not to wince at his blood on the cushions. It’ll probably leave a stain.

It had been cold in the wood, the damp had seeped under her skin. She hadn’t realised she’d been shivering. Without the weight of Graham, she now had time to focus. A wave of pain crashed over her, as if it had been waiting for this moment. She stumbled again, beginning to sway.

Vanessa and Rhona were still crouched over Graham. Ryan was panicking, desperately ringing for an ambulance. Charity hated to see him upset again, even if this time it wasn’t completely Graham’s fault. It was slightly his fault though, but mostly hers. She had caused this somehow. Another thing for her to destroy.

The room was spinning, it had been for a while. The arm she flung out to steady herself missed its target, and she began to fall. Vanessa looked up, and her eyes locked with Charity’s. The fear that fell over Vanessa’s features made Charity’s stomach seize. Here she was, causing Vanessa pain for the second time that day.

Charity found herself on the floor, on the carpet she remembered helping Debbie choose. It was soft under her back, a pleasant contrast to the damp leaves in the wood. Vanessa’s face was hovering above her, but she couldn’t focus on it no matter how hard she tried. She longed to reach up and cup her fiancee’s face and smooth the worry lines around her cheeks. Charity wished she could rub her thumb gently over Vanessa’s cheekbone, where the tears were beginning to spill. She just wanted to touch her, but she couldn’t. There was an increasing heaviness in her bones and behind her eyes. 

She was still shivering, and she couldn’t feel the warmth of the house anymore. The warmth was all Vanessa, but it was flowing away from her grasp. Charity winced as Vanessa pressed a trembling hand to her side, and shouted to Ryan to get her something to stop the bleeding. This seemed to alert Rhona to the extent of Charity’s injuries, as she threw them a concerned glance. 

Rhona felt stuck - unable to leave Graham’s side but longing to help Vanessa. Her mind was racing, _Pierce was back. Pierce had done this._

She needed to warn everyone about Pierce. Ryan had already rang Chas at the pub. Pierce could’ve followed them back up from the wood, depending on how hard Charity had hit him. 

As soon as the thought of Pierce dominated her mind, she heard shouting in the street outside. Ryan lunged towards the door, locking it and slamming his body against it. Pierce was outside.

Rhona crept over to the window, daring to leave Graham’s side for just a moment. Vanessa hissed at her from Charity’s side, urging her to hide. Rhona slid to the floor, her limbs felt incredibly light, not strong enough to support her. She raised a shaking hand to the corner of the curtain, drawing it back ever so slightly, for just a glimpse.

She bit back a gasp as she saw him. His eyes flashed in the darkness, a grotesque grin shined in the moonlight. Blood framed his face, and he staggered as he walked. He reached the door and began to hammer on it, smashing against it with angry fists. 

Rhona let the curtain leave her grasp, and returned wordlessly to Graham’s side. She locked eyes with Vanessa, setting her jaw grimly with an expression mirroring that of her best friend. She closed her eyes, held Graham’s hand, and tried to block out the hammering at the door.

Vanessa tried to swallow her fear. The mere sound of Pierce’s voice as he shouted through their door made her feel utterly powerless, draining her and filling her instead with exhaustion. She pressed her free hand to Charity’s face. Charity’s eyes opened slowly, registering the noise at the door with barely concealed fear. 

“Didn’t hit him hard enough.” She murmured to Vanessa, peering at her with apologetic eyes.

“This is not your fault.” Vanessa replied instantly, refusing to break eye contact with the woman that should have become her wife earlier that day. 

Charity looked skeptical, and Vanessa longed to remove the self-loathing in her eyes. Charity was blaming herself, she thought they’d got past things like this. At least Charity hadn’t lied to her again, although this situation was any better. Vanessa was longing for a stupid lie from Charity right now, compared to this horrific reality. She winced as Pierce’s hammering intensified, and Ryan’s body sagged with exhaustion at the door. 

Vanessa didn’t know what she would do if Pierce got in. She was glad all the kids were at Tracy’s, grateful that she’d convinced her sister she’d be alright on her own tonight. 

She gripped Charity tighter in her arms, looking towards the door with apprehension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yikes, some more angst! x

_She gripped Charity tighter in her arms, looking towards the door with apprehension._

Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment, trying to block out Pierce’s relentless hammering. The door seemed to moan under the pressure. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking down at Charity as she lay in her arms.

Vanessa’s heart seized as she saw Charity was unconscious again. She cupped her face gently with her free hand, willing her to open her eyes. She longed to see the piercing emerald of Charity’s eyes, she had often marvelled at how absorbing they were. 

Charity’s eyes had opened blearily before, panic and self-loathing swirling within them. At Charity’s request, Vanessa had assured her that the kids were all at Tracy’s, safe and far away from all this mess. Vanessa blinked back tears as Charity’s form sagged in relief at her words, and she drifted away from her again.

Vanessa didn’t know what to do. The helplessness on Rhona’s face matched her own as they watched the door continue to be battered by Pierce’s fists. Vanessa was surprised it had held this long, even with Ryan’s help.

She ran her hand through Charity’s hair, experiencing a sudden desire for it to be longer again. She missed the feeling of running it through her fingers, she knew how much it always distracted Charity. Vanessa herself needed distracting right now.

Her eyes flickered over Charity’s form, taking in the details she had missed earlier. She noticed the mud lingering under Charity’s fingernails and smudged across her face, mixing with the blood. Vanessa was suddenly reminded that Charity had been in the wood with Graham. She had fought to save Graham, and she had been alone. She felt Charity shiver in her arms, and stopped fighting against the tears. They spilled slowly down her face.

Charity had been through so much just to get home to her, and now she was completely powerless. Vanessa tangled her fingers in Charity’s hair again. She smiled slightly, noting how some of the curls Tracy had worked so hard on that morning were still present. Her eyes moved unconsciously towards Charity’s empty ring finger, pressed against the wound on her side. Vanessa’s smile dropped, and her tears resumed.

Suddenly Pierce’s relentless hammering stopped, and there was a silence that seemed to stretch over them. Then the silence was shattered as there was a slam against the door, as if a body had been thrown against it. Vanessa and Rhona locked eyes again, they could hear sirens in the distance getting gradually closer.

Ryan was still by the door, trying to work out what was happening outside. He didn’t seem too worried anymore, so Vanessa returned her focus to Charity. 

Charity’s eyes flickered again, and she moaned in pain. Vanessa tried to comfort her, grasping her hand tightly.

All eyes turned to the door as Ryan allowed it to be opened. 

Vanessa sighed in relief as Chas and Cain entered the house, reassuring them that Pierce had been dealt with. They both paused in shock as they took in the sight of Charity and Graham’s injuries.

Cain moved to check on Ryan as Chas joined Vanessa by Charity’s side.

“We heard the ambulance, it’s on its way.” Chas murmured to Vanessa, as her eyes flickered anxiously over her cousin.

“Did you hear that, love? Just hold on a little longer.” Vanessa whispered into Charity’s hair.

“Please.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“Did you hear that, love? Just hold on a little longer.” Vanessa whispered into Charity’s hair._

_“Please.”_

Vanessa blinked. She realised she was sitting on the same uncomfortable hospital chair as when she and Charity had anxiously waited for news on Noah. When Vanessa closed her eyes, she could still feel Charity’s trembling hand in hers. Vanessa could still see the fear and guilt tormenting Charity’s eyes. They had sat right here for hours. Now Vanessa was here alone. 

Well, not quite alone. There were concerned blurry faces that seemed to nudge into her vision occasionally. Chas had been here, so had Cain. They weren’t there now though, not that Vanessa was surprised. There was always something more important than Charity.

Vanessa knew Rhona was sitting next to her. She felt a strange anger that Rhona was sitting in the chair Charity had occupied for all those hours back in December. Vanessa pushed her quiet rage down again, something she seemed to be doing a lot recently. She turned her weary eyes to Rhona. 

Rhona was sitting unbelievably still. It was as if she feared something else catastrophic would happen if she moved an inch. She seemed frozen in place, preserved in this terrible empty moment. Vanessa had no words to comfort her. They were both drained of everything.

Flicking her eyes down to her hands, Vanessa began to absent-mindedly play with the engagement ring nestled on her finger. She blinked back tears once more as her eyes landed on the ring. 

She was reminded once more that they should have been married by now. Charity should have been _her wife._ Instead she’s sitting (not quite) alone, too numb to do anything except run her fingers over her engagement ring.

-

Hours must have passed, Vanessa wasn’t sure how many.

Heavy footsteps in the corridor drew both her and Rhona’s gazes. Vanessa’s heart lurched against her ribs as she saw two police officers walking solemnly towards them. Rhona seemed to notice her distress, and finally freed her limbs enough to reach for Vanessa’s hand.

“They’ll want to know what happened.” Rhona murmured to Vanessa.

“I’m not even sure I know what happened.” Vanessa replied, the emotions swirling in Rhona’s eyes telling her Rhona feels the same.

Vanessa couldn’t understand it, how something like this could’ve happened. Now she would have to face going over it all again. All she wanted to do was stay here, in this chair. She could still feel Charity’s presence in the chair next to her, Rhona’s hand on her arm could be Charity’s if she closed her eyes again.

Rhona rose to go with the police first, letting Vanessa stay for just a little bit longer. Vanessa was grateful, she felt so close to Charity. She longed to close her eyes again, but dreaded the pain of opening them again and finding herself alone.

Charity was strong. 

_strongest woman I know._

Those were Paddy’s words from last year, and Vanessa shuddered at them. They were a reminder of that awful man and what he did to Charity. Those words showed Vanessa how little Charity’s family knew her, a foreshadowing of the reality that was driven home in court when barely any of them showed up to support her.

Where were they now? The famous Dingles and their Dingle code. Charity wasn’t perfect - Vanessa knew this well by now - but she deserved so much more from the family she was (most of the time) devoted to. 

Charity is strong. Vanessa knew how strong she was, yet she still marvelled at it every day. Charity had saved Graham, she had fought Pierce alone in the fog and the darkness. She must have dragged Graham all the way up from the wood alone too. Charity had bled for that man, the man she blamed for tearing her family apart on multiple occasions. She had still saved him. _That’s how strong Charity is_ , Vanessa mused.

-

Rhona’s footsteps were barely noticeable compared to the heavy thud of the police officers boots as she returned back down the corridor. Vanessa’s slumped position on the same chair told her there was no news yet.

Vanessa looked up with tired eyes as Rhona sat back down beside her wordlessly. She knew she would have to talk to the officers now. Vanessa glanced at their faces as they loomed at a respectable distance away. She was surprised at the lack of sympathy in their faces, but at least they were being patient with her.

Her fingers brushed the chair next to her, feeling the fabric scratch her skin for a moment. Then she stood on wobbly legs, and made her way over to them.

-

Vanessa felt as if she had been poked and prodded. Every word she said had been examined and explored. They had taken everything from her, though she hadn’t realised she had anything left to give.

Her head swirled as she walked back towards the corridor where Rhona would be waiting.

She couldn’t believe what the officers had said. It made the blood burn in her veins. She couldn’t believe they were taking his word on what had happened. 

_Pierce’s lies._

The police had been fed a story by Pierce. He told them Charity had attacked him, and Graham had intervened. 

It was his word against two people who couldn’t yet give their version of events.

Vanessa felt her fury rise as she returned to the seat next to Rhona. Her anger was reflected in Rhona’s eyes. 

There was nothing they could do but wait for news.

Charity needed to wake up, she needed to tell the truth.

Even if she did, would they believe her?


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa was angry. Charity still wasn’t awake.

They had let her sit by her fiancee’s ( _not wife’s)_ bed. She had been longing to see her, but now she could see all the bruises. Her eyes flickered again over Charity’s form, taking in every detail as if she hadn’t seen her in years. She looked too still.

Ultimately, Charity was a very lazy person. She wouldn’t move unless she had to. Only when Vanessa or the kids needed her would she move, and even that would take a lot of persuasion. To Vanessa though, she always seemed to have a hidden energy. Something inside her always on edge, about to pounce. 

She had seen it first-hand. Months ago, she and Johnny had been walking back from the shop. Charity was outside the pub, clearing away the glasses in a very deliberately slow pace. She seemed to be taking an impossibly long time to complete the task, it had made Vanessa sigh in amusement at the sight. That all changed pretty quickly though.

Johnny’s little eyes had locked onto Charity, and a tiny gasp flew from his throat. Before Vanessa realised what was happening, Johnny’s hand had slipped from hers and his little legs were propelling him across the road. Charity almost leapt into action, dropping the glass that had been in her hand for an exceedingly long time.

Vanessa heard the screeching of tyres and Charity shouting Johnny’s name. She ran across the road, sighing in relief when she found Johnny safe in Charity’s arms, her hair grabbed tight in his fists. Charity could move with such power when she had to.

She wasn’t moving now though.

The heart monitor beeped a regular rhythm that seemed too slow to Vanessa. She placed her hand back over Charity’s, not realising that she’d ever moved it. Her fingers traced bruised knuckles, another reminder of Charity’s hidden power. She had fought a lot in her life, and was more capable in a fight than most people expected. She had a very strong right hook.

Vanessa watched Charity’s chest move slightly with each ragged breath. She couldn’t take much comfort from the sight when her breathing sounded so painful. They had listed all of Charity’s injuries earlier, but Vanessa had began to feel sick and tuned it all out. A nurse explained it all to her again later. There were so many. 

All at the hands of Pierce. The thought of him made Vanessa feel sick again.

Charity needed to wake up, so she could tell the police what really happened. Would they believe her, or be absorbed by Pierce’s twisted words?

Vanessa sighed, trying to push the thought from her mind. She lifted Charity’s hand gently to her lips.

-

The door swung open behind her and Vanessa realised she’d fallen asleep. She looked up blearily, and saw Rhona rushing towards her. Panic rose up again from the pit of her stomach.

“Any change?” Rhona asked quickly, glancing over at Charity’s form. 

“No, nothing yet.” Vanessa rasped in return, her throat raw. Rhona was fidgeting in front of her, so she gestured for her to continue.

“It’s Graham, he’s awake!” Rhona whispered, attempting to reduce her excitement.

“That’s great Rhona.” Vanessa smiled weakly, trying not to feel disappointment at Charity’s closed eyes and shallow breathing.

“And he remembers everything Charity did, Ness he’s going to tell the police what Pierce did!” Rhona exclaimed, bouncing nervously on her feet.

“Oh thank God.” Vanessa sighed, feeling a small amount of relief for the first time in hours.

She let the rest of Rhona’s rambling wash over her. Charity still wasn’t awake. Vanessa wanted so desperately to tell her everything, but she couldn’t. She looked over at the door again and realised Rhona had gone.

“Please Charity, I need you to wake up.” She murmured, her throat burning.

“They know what Pierce did. Can’t believe you let Graham beat you to it..” Vanessa continued, before breaking off.

She sighed again, placing both hands over Charity’s. Ignoring the way her stomach churned at Charity’s empty ring finer, she placed another kiss on her bruised knuckles.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.” She promised.


	8. Chapter 8

She’s not really sure how she got there, but Vanessa stands outside the window to Graham’s room. She watches as Rhona’s face lights up with a grin as she chats to him, grasping his hand tightly. He looks tired and bruises litter his face, but he’s awake _and Charity isn’t (yet)._

Vanessa is about to turn away and return to Charity’s side the Rhona’s eyes catch hers. She winces, knowing she’ll have to face them both now. A weary hand pushes against the door and she makes her way inside. Graham looks up as she enters, an unusual mix of emotions dancing across his features. _Maybe he’s not a robot after all._

“How’s Charity doing?” Rhona asks after a pause, as Vanessa sits in the chair across from her.

“She’s stable, but still no change.” Vanessa sighs, the words feeling like a mantra from the amount of times she has uttered them.

Rhona doesn’t seem to know what to say, and silently squeezes Graham’s hand instead. Vanessa has to look away as it makes her own hands ache.

“I hope you will let me know when she wakes up.” Graham states, his voice betraying his weariness.

_When she wakes up._ Vanessa is too tired to disguise her surprise at Graham’s words.

“I want to thank her, for what she did for me.” He explained, seeming uncomfortable as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

Vanessa isn’t sure Charity did it for him, but she agrees to keep them updated anyway. She’s not sure why Charity saved Graham from Pierce, but it was probably more to do with Pierce himself than Graham. Maybe Pierce represented all that had happened to Charity, or she just couldn’t stop herself from getting involved. Vanessa tried desperately not to be angry with her, but it was their almost-wedding and they should have been wives by now. 

“Why was Charity there?” Vanessa asked. The thought had been gnawing at her.

Graham looked conflicted, and a little ashamed, which wasn’t filling Vanessa with confidence. Rhona seemed to urge him on, looking almost as interested in his answer as Vanessa was.

“I think she was there to have another go at me.” He murmured, the corner of his mouth pulling even further down.

“Another go? Was it to do with Ryan?” Vanessa prompted, eager to put the pieces together.

“She found out I had locked Ryan in the kayak hut because of Kim’s money, and confronted me. I said some horrible things, threatened her.. I’d never seen her so angry. So maybe she came back later?” Graham stopped, his question hanging in the air.

Vanessa swallowed her anger, and tried to ignore the sympathetic look Rhona was sending her. She didn’t need sympathy right now, she needed answers. Graham's words had only given her more questions.

She decided she would call Ryan later, right now she needed to go back to Charity’s side - she already felt like she’d been away too long.

Rhona walked her back to Charity’s room, rambling on about how sorry Graham was and how grateful they both were that she had intervened and stopped Pierce. Vanessa couldn’t concentrate on her words. Visions of Charity alone in the wood, facing _that man_ flashed through her brain. Rhona squeezed her hand, and then she was alone again.

She placed her hands back over Charity’s, feeling slightly lighter from her fiancee’s touch. 

Looking once more over the bruises and scratches across Charity’s body, Vanessa realised she shouldn’t be surprised that she had saved Graham. Charity was so incredibly brave, of course she decided to take Pierce on without a second thought. 

It was a strange twist of fate that it had been Graham needing rescuing though, which would have amused Vanessa in different circumstances.

She realised she hadn’t let Noah know how his mum was doing, and felt a twinge of guilt knowing how worried he’d be. She sent him a quick text, promising to update him on any changes. She texted Tracy as well, who had been regularly asking for updates. That was more than could be said for the Dingles though, only Chas had thought to ring earlier for an update. Vanessa wasn’t surprised at this anymore. She wondered if anyone had told Debbie, maybe that was her responsibility now. 

Vanessa sighed again, stroking Charity’s hand softly.

A low groan pulled her from her thoughts, and her eyes darted up to Charity’s face. 

Blinking rapidly, Charity’s eyes began to adjust to the painful brightness of the room. Someone was holding her hand. Given the very short list of suspects willing to hold the hand of Charity Dingle, combined with how the hand felt in hers, she knew instantly it was Vanessa’s. The hand was attached to a body, and that body remained a frustrating blur to Charity so far. Vanessa was standing over her, and seemed to be speaking but Charity couldn’t make out the words.

As her vision cleared slightly, she began to be able to make out Vanessa’s face. _God, she looked exhausted._ Charity felt so angry at herself for the weariness in Vanessa’s movements. Everything was very sore, but she concentrated on the feeling of Vanessa’s hand in hers.

Vanessa’s words eventually floated to her.

“Charity, love? Can you hear me?”

_Well, that was worth the wait._ Charity grimaced in pain as she wheezed out a laugh, she always found her own jokes funny. Almost as funny as Vanessa’s adorable puns that she pretended to hate.

Charity felt like she should say something meaningful, and Vanessa’s eyes were looking at her expectantly. She knew exactly what to say as her eyes locked with her fiancee’s.

“I love you Ness.”


End file.
